


没什么实质内容的车

by strayon



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayon/pseuds/strayon





	没什么实质内容的车

小波表情果然僵了一瞬，接着皱起眉，眼神一沉，一直收敛着的信息素忽然兜头盖脸朝北野浇下来。北野当然不可能躲开，Alpha的气味浓度太高，他几乎有火焰在全身燃烧的错觉。时期正敏感，北野咬着牙也没能抵抗住自己腿一软往小波身上倒的向心力。

一分钱一分货，低价买来的抑制剂起效有多猛反弹就有多迅速，何况面对的是张小波这样万里挑一特别的Alpha。北野被托着站起来，小波凑过来在他脖颈那块儿嗅，北野偏开脑袋，有点恼怒地感到自己脸红了。四周空气在褪去抑制剂屏障之后是前所未有的清晰，Alpha生气了，他闻得出来，信息素纯度高得呛人，而北野就像个不尝荤腥的苦行僧被烈酒熏得晕头转向，全身重量只靠小波看起来十分柔弱的双臂撑着。

小波开口时语气似是忍耐，他想必也极少忍耐，压抑的嗓音在听习惯了谎言和暴力的北野听来甚至有点可爱。

“你身上是谁的味道？”他问。

少年沙哑的声音像琴弦，因为怒火发出微微的颤音。

真奇怪。北野想问他，这就是你对一个第一次见面的，吃药把身体吃坏了的Omega的态度？他们不是说你挺温柔礼貌吗。

但他张口只能发出呜咽一样空虚的呻吟。北野没刻意掩饰里面乞求和引诱的意味，于是小波的动作很明显地停了一下，然后北野很明显地感觉到Alpha有了反应。

他笑了一下，做出一副轻松的样子双手绕上小波脖子，让两人的姿势好像情投意合的拥抱。他嘴唇贴上Alpha耳朵，悄声低语道：“不知道啊。你条件这么好，我辞了原来工作才来的……”

北野得逞地通过信息素感知到小波肯定是误会了他的意思。虽然就工作场所而言，确实和小波想象的地方差不多……但他在那儿只是个负责看店兼保镖的Beta而已。

其实北野也挺紧张，他连正儿八经当Omega也就一个月那么几天，更没干过什么勾引Alpha的事情，刚刚举动十中有八九是从店里Omega（或者活儿够熟练的漂亮Beta）那儿学来的，真正实战还是第一次，就担心阅人无数的富二代会看不上呢。

两个人一块儿摔到长沙发上时北野就知道自己还是猜对了。不过十几秒，抑制剂该有的功效已经在北野身上消褪殆尽，只剩劣质药物的副作用让他变得虚弱而服从。服从于本能，……和困兽一般，被他锁进监牢里将近四年的发情期。

这会儿他习惯了一些小波的信息素，终于能分出点神来仔细分辨直往他灵魂里灌的味道。北野不懂形容，小波的气味让他想起夜晚，漆黑又脆弱，夜雾和尘土裹着露珠，等天亮就要一齐蒸发。还有点极其细微的野花的香气。

Alpha还在为陌生的味道不高兴，而北野忙着取悦他。他在小波肩上狠狠咬了一口，嘴唇胡乱涂上Alpha的血，再去与小波接吻。接吻他是会的，很容易。

小波就愣了半秒，然后是和他幼稚表象完全不符的狂风骤雨般的深吻。Alpha的信息素对Alpha来说永远是刺激神经的东西，哪怕是他自己的——如果是一个Omega这样讨好地替他宣示主权的话。北野很快觉出两人之间经验的差距，毕竟他只在学校里蜻蜓点水地吻过几个Beta妹子，再勉强算上店里被调戏时接过的吻，加起来也只用双手就数得完。现在他光是承受小波的吻和味道和存在就占去了所有精力，根本不知道Alpha什么时候把自己剥光的。

不过北野想他可以放松心情。他猜对了，小波找他来并不是为了什么家教，或者说那不是主要目的。

小波找他来只是为了上床。

 

……虽然他本来打算从长计议的。

张小波很着急，北野身上其他Alpha的味道虽然很淡却全身都是，好像他曾长久地在其他Alpha待过的空气里滞留。他急着扔掉所有多余的衣物，他的Omega为什么穿着这些东西？在他面前他应该永远是坦诚毫不遮掩的，只属于他的样子。北野身上的味道乱七八糟的，闻起来既像是他不属于任何人，又像是他属于所有人。小波急着把他翻过去找寻后颈的腺体，循着北野身上自己的信息素想勾出他的。北野吃了太久的抑制剂，那一层廉价而厚实的屏障几乎长进他身体里，使得Alpha的冲撞迟迟不能成功。

肉体的结合倒是异常顺利，Omega的发情期省去了一切前戏，本应狭窄的穴道变得如同情动的女性（当然，不包括女性Alpha）一般自发被拓宽，Alpha滚烫的阴茎捅进去时带起了响亮的水声和北野闷闷的哼声。Omega跪趴在沙发上，小波把他下身抬高了，将线条流畅的身体摆弄成最方便被操的姿势。他其实没有和谁真正做过，张小波在Alpha中都算出类拔萃那一类，不用过多亲密行为就能知道对方是不是他记忆中的那个人。

北野是个例外，让他甚至还没闻到他的信息素，Alpha的本能就失控到这个地步。

都是本能使然。原始的一针见血的本能。

他迫切地需要知道北野的味道，好确认他从这个伪装成Beta的Omega身上感到的无法抗拒的吸引力究竟为何。几年前玫瑰花的香气如今仍清晰地印在他记忆里，只要最后一步就能揭开答案。

或许也该感谢北野长期服用的那些药物，否则可能转学来的第一天看到北野若无其事和其他人待在一起谈笑身上却没有他的标记，Alpha的天性就会驱使小波将Omega囚禁到无人的空间一遍遍侵犯他，用最粗暴的方法盖掉多余的味道，不管北野愿不愿意。

不，北野当然会愿意。他对他，用Beta用语形容的话就叫一见钟情，而Alpha和Omega之间向来只有相互作用力。但北野吃的抑制剂药性太烈了，他的信息素闻起来完全是紊乱的，张小波分辨不清。但身下的人，从他冷淡的眉眼到柔韧的身躯散发的魅力如有实质，像根根丝线牵引着Alpha，诱使他露出尖利的虎牙，脆弱的后颈就近在咫尺，覆着一层薄薄的汗。

他咬下去。

力气足够重，血腥味一下蔓延开来。

然后小波愣住了。

四周他自己的信息素浓度依旧很高，北野先前有意无意的撩拨是让他羞愧地有效，他的思考几乎瞬间就被Alpha的本能支配了——直到这一刻。

信息素全无往伤口里涌去的趋势。

这个异常现象只有一个可能。

北野……已经被标记了。

清明的意识只这短短一刹那，下一秒张小波就彻底失控了。他的脑中、眼前，全身上下都烧起了烈焰。那是愤怒和嫉妒和控制欲燃起的火。所有Alpha生来就会的情绪。

Alpha不能允许他的所有物有一丝一毫不属于自己，哪怕片刻的分心都会叫他们妒忌得发狂。何况是这样，来自另一个未知雄性的嘲笑和挑衅。

小波揪着北野散乱的头发让他转回头。Omega或许压根没有正经经历过一次发情期，身体青涩敏感得吓人，仅仅是Alpha的视线扫过都足以使他颤抖，光裸的皮肤泛起一阵潮红。北野应该在理性完全消失前咬住了手臂抑制声音，而且对自己够狠，脸上泪水和唾液的痕迹里混杂着几缕鲜艳的红。他眼神有些失焦，刚刚被咬破腺体时Omega就哭喊着高潮了。但发情期远不止如此，三到五天的持续期间除了必要的进食和睡眠时间，Alpha和Omega可以不厌其烦地交合，永远在渴求更多。

“发情期还有几天？”Alpha问。

Omega对他的声音做出微弱的反应。他慢慢眨了下眼睛，发烫的泪滴就从睫毛沿着脸颊滚落下去。小波意识到北野可能听不见他说的话。对于北野来说Alpha给予的快感太快太铺天盖地了，他不可能这么快就适应。……也可能早就超出了负荷。没人知道那些来历不明的药到底对Omega的身体造成了什么影响。

但北野显然不是一般的Omega。小波忍着不给他额外的刺激，看着北野又缓缓眨了几下眼睛，眼泪都流光后里面逐渐亮起了极其微弱的理智的光。他注意到北野的虹膜不是纯粹的黑，而是偏浅的琥珀一样的颜色，被泪水洗过之后显得尤其明亮。

北野神情恍惚地看着他，微微皱起了眉。这样强行扭回头的姿势肯定不太舒服。

“发情期，”小波放慢语速好让他听清，“还有几天？”

“……”北野张了张嘴，这么简单的动作落到Alpha眼里都像在刻意诱惑，“三……还、嗯、还有三天……包括……包括今天……”

话音未落小波就靠近过去，他终于可以将北野自己咬出来的血悉数舔去，再从Omega红肿的嘴里汲取唾液和氧气。

足够了。Alpha心想。

足够让他从内到外都是我的味道。每一处都是我留下的痕迹。足够我把他抢回来，把他变成我的。

他刻意不去想是从哪里抢回来，不去想Omega一生只可能被标记一次。他只知道现在这里只有他们两个，Alpha和发情的Omega，接下来的三天两夜会发生什么没人会另作他想。

在被抛弃的理智的角落，小波只觉得难过。Alpha在人前有多么光鲜亮丽高高在上，在沦落为本能的奴隶时就显得多讽刺。北野被标记了，这意味着他已经是另一个Alpha的所有物，对于其他Alpha的信息素和侵犯只会感到抗拒和恐惧。当然他无法反抗他，这是基因里就注定的阶级关系。眼下情况等于小波完全无视了北野的意志和痛苦，性交连最原始的繁衍意义都要退让，变成只为发泄Alpha的怒火和欲望的徒劳行为。

这是纯粹的强暴而已。

肉体纠缠，喘息和呻吟，眼泪和鲜血和精液，挣扎攀附和施虐心，昏昏沉沉的意识中Alpha一直能闻到他曾渴求的Omega的味道，但已经没有余力再去困惑。

他的命早在十一岁那年就定下，张小波寻寻觅觅这么久经历过多少索然无味的替身，他一直笃定可以找到那个人。信息素就是他留下的最不容置疑的线索。

北野对他特别的吸引力太过昭然，他几乎要相信他就是那个消失的、他注定的伴侣。

如果不是记忆中的玫瑰香太浓郁，而北野的气味与其没有任何相似之处的话。


End file.
